Miku Mewek spesial Lebaran
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Lebaran; sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje para penghuni VocaMansionloid! Banyak hal-hal baru tentang lebaran yang mereka temui. Judulnya sengaja gituu, biar kayak acara di tipi-tipiii   XD


Haaaloooo~~~~

Ini adalah oneshot spesial double M–kok singkatannya keren amat–yaitu spesial lebaran!

Judulnya sengaja gini, biar kayak acara-acara di tipi-tipi gitu lhooo~~ nyahahaha~~ XDD

Harusnya sih updatenya tepat waktu lebaran, tapi mau apa lagi, modem ngajak perang terus. Kalo dipaksain nanti bisa meletus perang dunia ketiga. Antara arasa koneko si author menyedihkan and her beloved modem.

Yah, mohon dimaklumi ya readeeers~ toh ini masih (agak) bersuasana lebaran dan silaturahmi to?

Seperti kata pepatah; sepandai-pandainya kucing melompat, kucing itu tetap saja lucu. Gak nyambung? Biariiiiin...

* * *

><p>Miku Mewek spesial lebaran<p>

By Arasa Konekokmasihbelomwarasjuga

tahun 20111111111.

Disclaimer? Yamaha. De-el-el. Masalahnya arasa-chan juga baru tau kalo gak semua vocaloid itu kerja sama sama Crypton jadi yah gitchu dech (?)

Lagu cuci tangan punya Lifebuoy.

Joni blak-blakan punya Axis.

Fic ini punya siapa hayoooo? Tebaaaak?

Yap! Fic ini bukan cuma punya arasa-chan; fic ini juga punya readers! :3

...Baiklah. Warninggannya; sumpah ini jayus abis. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang enggak. Selain itu ini oneshot pendeeeek banget sependek rambutnya Deddy Korbuzizir.

Siap-siapin negi sekulkas buat dicemil selama baca. Gak nyambung? Biariiiiin...

* * *

><p><em>Ini terjadi pada saat lebaran sebelum tragedi ke-mewek-an Miku terjadi.<em>

Pagi yang tenang di VocaMansionLoid–dihiasi wajah beler nan cengo para penghuni itu kala menatap ratusan orang berjalan di depan mengenakan pakaian putih-putih panjang–sambil bawa-bawa sepotong karpet. Itu yang perempuan. Yang membuat mereka semakin cengo adalah yang laki-laki. Semuanya pake sarung!

"Gileee. Keren banget taun ini sunatan massalnya..." Celetuk Gakupo dengan tablonya.

"Yang perempuan juga ikut disunat? Baru tau gue," ucap Kaito sambil menatap Gakupo innocent.

Nyadar gak? Sejak kapan mereka ngomong gue-lo? Baru tau gue (- apaan ini?)

Sementara yang lainnya masih menatap orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan menuju suatu arah itu dengan cengo.

"Mereka menuju ke mana sih? Kok arahnya sama semua,"

Rin menanggapi celoteh Len dengan menengok ke arah tempat yang kira-kira orang-orang itu tuju dengan berduyun-duyun.

"Sudah pagi-pagi, pakai pakaian begitu, beramai-ramai... Yang bisa jawab ya cuma tempat tujuan mereka," ucap Rin.

Sembari menunggu gerak-gerik Rin yang kira-kira menunjukkan kalau ia sudah mendapat jawabannya, mereka hanya terdiam sambil memainkan jempol. Kecuali Kaito–yang sadar kalau jempolnya bau. Udah seminggu nggak mau cuci tangan. Padahal kan kata iklan harus "Cuci tangan setiap sebelum makan~"atau "Cuci tangan setelah buang air kecil dan besar~"

Tak lama, mata Rin akhirnya menangkap sebuah bangunan besar dengan atap kubah bulat-nan-unyu yang terlihat mirip ogahwati, mantan artis idola yang sekarang sudah berhenti jadi artis karena konon katanya ia sakit mata tiap kali menatap diri–ralat–kepalanya di cermin.

"...MEREKA MENUJU KE MESJID!" seru Rin.

Gakupo hanya melongo, lalu mentowel pelan Gumi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"...Mesjid apaan sih? Meremas Jidat? Mesin Jilid?"

"Bego apa kau Gakupesek? Masjid, tempat ibadah umat Islam! Gila, kayaknya kau nggak mungkin lulus SD kalo gini caranya."

"Jangan ngeledek dong... Samurai yang beken mana mungkin gak lulus SD."

Gumi terdiam, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Oh, jadi selama ini ternyata kamu sodaranya Ade Rai, Samu Rai? Yaampun, guehh ngefhans beraaatt xma dyaa, twuuu gag sieech~~~~"

Mendadak gaya ngomong Gumi jadi alay (bukan singkatan dari Ade Lay); sebenarnya dia emang biasa begitu kalo udah ngungkit-ngungkit Ade Rai–sispex man yang menurutnya ganteng tingkat dewa yang lagi semedi jongkok di atas sebuah benda yang berlubang di bagian tengahnya–oke. Itu emang bukan semedi.

Baiklah tinggalkan saja Gumi yang sedang kumat itu dan Gakupo yang bertampang bingung menatap gadis hijau di depannya asyik nyeloteh dengan bahasa asing.

"Oooh, jadi mereka mau sholat ya?"

Celotehan Miki yang kali ini membuat Gakupo makin bingung.

"Apaan lagi tuh sholat? Shonatan Lalat?"

"Sumpah Gak, gue yakin lo gak lulus SD..." Timpal Kaito.

"Enak aja! Gue cuma lupa."

"...Gak, kau inget tempat ibadahmu sendiri?"

"Kagak. Tempat ibadah itu apaan lagi? Tempat Ibaran Benderah?"

Dan semua vocaloid sekarang hanya bisa bungkam dan pura-pura tak mempedulikannya sembari berfikir; _dia bahkan tak mungkin lulus TK._

* * *

><p>Setelah menanya-nanyai seorang anak yang lewat sendirian di depan mereka, mereka lalu langsung memasuki mereka lagi tanpa ada yang sadar sama sekali bahwa anak yang bermuka beler-setengah-mampus itu sebenarnya anak ilang.<p>

"Jadi gitu, toh, mereka mau sholat Ied. Sholat Ied itu sholat yang dilakukan waktu awal lebaran hari pertama!" ucap Miki.

Mereka lalu sibuk membicarakan hal yang baru mereka ketahui dari anak melas tadi–kecuali Gakupo yang masih cengo karena nggak ngerti sama sekali. Pelan-pelan dia berbisik; "Sholat Ied apaan sih? Shonatan Lalat Itu Emang Dahsyat?"

"Terus Lebaran tuh apa? Lempar Barang? Lebar Kuburan?"

.

.

.

Kacang sudah berubah menjadi cabe. Jadi intinya, Gakupo dicabein. Gak mudeng? Biariiiiin...

"Menarik, ya!" seru Miku.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Apa lagi tradisi yang biasanya ada kalo lebaran gini?"

Miki tampak berfikir. "Euhm... Ketupat."

"Oh iya! Gimana kalau kita bikin?"

"Emangnya Miku-dono tau cara bikinnya?"

"Yah, tinggal nasi dikasih daun pisang, terus dianyam, kan?"

"Dari kelihatannya itu nggak kayak daun pisang. Bukannya itu daun kelapa muda?" celetuk Leon–tapi Miku nggak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Pokoknya kita harus bikin ketupat! Sore nanti kita bagi-bagiin ke tetangga!"

Dan seruan Miku itu memulai pagi mereka dengan sibuk. Sikat Buluk. Enggak deeeh.. Sibuk aja, koook.

* * *

><p>"Mikuuuu, ini nasinya seberapa banyak?"<p>

"Eh? Tunggu..." Miku kelabakan motongin daun pisang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, emangnya ini nasi dibiarin gini aja? Setauku diapa-apain dulu," dan ucapan Gumi itu membuat dirinya mendapatkan saluran deathglare yang berbicara dengan suara maut; turuti-aku-atau-kau-akan-ku...

"Lho, lho, lho? Miku, kalau daun pisangnya segini pendek mana bisa dianyam!"

Dan gantian Gakupo yang mendapatkan deathglare–begitu terus sampai akhirnya mereka semua sembahsujud dan hanya bisa menurut tanpa boleh berkomentar sedikitpun.

Dan akhirnya, tepat sebelum sore, ketupat-ketupat mereka sudah selesai sebanyak 60 biji!

"Enak banget si arasa-chan ngomongnya. Padahal kita udah setengah mati sambil merinding dipelototin Miku."

Hei hei. Emangnya boleh ngegosipin author sendiri?

"Udah, arasa-chan mah lupain aja! Pokoknya sekarang kita bagi-bagiin ke tetangga! Tiap rumah 2 iket!" seru Miku dengan mata berapi-api.

...Meskipun harus dilupain, arasa-chan pasrah... Dari pada mereka merasa kehilangan terus nyanyi Soundless Voice massal? Nanti arasa-chan gak tenang di alam sa–ah ini apaan sih. Ngelantur.

Setelah dikomando oleh Miku, mereka menyebar–berhubung jumlah mereka banyak, jadi ya gampang aja.

"Misi bu, tante, enyak, babe, adek~~~" Suara Kaito terdengar begitu nyaring dan suara berkeloknya membuat penghuni rumah itu merinding, mengira yang datang itu banci mau ngamen.

"I-Iya?"

Seorang ibu keluar dari dalam itu.

"Eh eh~ Misi bu~ Ini eikeh mau bagiin ketupat~"

Kaito, sebetulnya ada apa dengan dirimu? Arasa-chan merinding ngetiknya. Laptop arasa-chan langsung lowbat nih.

"I-Iya, makasih..." Ibu itu menerima ketupat yang disodorkan oleh Kaito yang mulai kedip-kedip genit itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Kaitooo, hentikan ituuuuu.. Para fansmu bisa meweeeeek...

Setelah Kaito pergi dengan gajenya, ibu itu hanya bisa menatap tak yakin pada ketupat yang tergenggam di tangannya.

"_...Banci bagiin ketupat, udah gitu ketupatnya kayak tikus kepenyet gerobak sampah._

_Ini maunya apa..."_

"Para penontooon~~ Bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada disiniii~~ ketupatnya dooong~~"

Gakupo lebih parah lagi–tapi emang sih, caranya cukup pintar. Bukannya menghampiri rumah-rumah satu-persatu seperti yang lainnya, dia malah konser dangdut dan bikin orang lewat berhenti sejenak untuk bercengo-cengo ria menatap dia megal-megol gaje.

Alhasil, orang-orang yang cengo menatapnya itu langsung dibagiin ketupat itu masing-masing dua iket. Pastinya itu semakin bikin mereka cengo.

"_Udah dangdutan di tengah jalan, bagiin ketupat yang kayak tikus kejebur jamban. _

_Ini maunya apa..."_

Sementara itu, terdengar suara jeritan ala fangirl di sisi gang yang lain.

"KYAAA~~~ ABANG GANTEEEENG~~~"

Wat de ngek.

Ternyata emak-emak di rumah yang didatengin Gumi juga fans Ade Rai. Mereka malah asyik berbagi cerita dan si emak itu malah pamer merchandise Ade Rainya yang lengkap.

Gumi pun sibuk mengamati semua merchandise itu dengan tampang iri dan menatap gelas bergambar wajah Ade Rai yang lagi ngupil. Mendapati benda langka itu, ia langsung menatap emak-emak itu dengan tampang memelas. Biasanya disebut puppy eyes.

"Bunda yhhannk cuantiiiiiq~ Gumihh bolech yach baghhy satthuu ajj? Gumihh blumx pnya yhhank innie niech..."

Gumi kumat.

Selain berbagai fenomena menyebalkan itu, ada Rin dan Len yang malah parade pake roadroller sambil lempar-lemparin ketupat ke orang-orang di pinggir jalan yang ngira ada parade limbah domestik. Mereka cuma bengong waktu dilemparin ketupat–salah satu orang malah mikir; "Ya Tuhan, apa salah gue? Perasaan selama ini gue rajin sholat, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. Kenapa gue masih bisa dapet benda mencurigakan yang dilempar dari truk limbah domestik gini?"

HAHA.

HA.

Dan kegilaan terakhir yang akan arasa-chan ceritakan yaitu Miki.

Dengan tampang polosnya, ia malah cengo ngeliat orang-orang sekampung sibuk nari-nari gaje di depannya sambil pamer perhiasan-perhiasan lebay. Entah mengapa ada label "NEW" "KOLEKSI BARU" atau "BERMEREK" di sekeliling mereka.

Miki yang merasa risih pun akhirnya bergerak; "Stop! Lebaran bukan buat pamer...,"

Dan orang-orang itu langsung berhenti.

"Dari pada pamer, lebih baik makan ketupat gahol bikinan para vocaloid!" seru Miki sambil memamerkan ketupatnya. Ia lalu membagi-bagikan ketupat itu.

Saat sudah selesai membagikannya, Miki hendak berbalik, dan ia melihat seorang kakek...

Miki menatap kakek itu cengo. Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu dan menunjuk kakek itu seolah simbol pertanyaannya...

Dan kakek itu mengangguk.

Dan lalu kakek tersebut melempar pe–lho? Kok dia malah mlengos? Jadi gak sesuai script J**i blak-blakan kan?

"Kalo niru mentah-mentah nanti namanya melanggar hak cipta wooi!"

Setelah berkata begitu, kakek itu lalu melempar petasan ke tanah. Di dekatnya banyak ayam-ayam. Setelah itu, beliau dan ayam-ayam itu tiba-tiba ngilang diiringi asap yang mengebul.

Lihat? Arasa-chan makin jayus dari hari-ke hari. Mana ada kakek-kakek ngelempar petasan ke tanah, terus gak cuma kakeknya yang ilang, tapi ayam-ayam yang di bawahnya ikutan ilang?

Ckck. Pak, ada upil, tuh.

* * *

><p>"Huaaah... Capeeeek~" keluh Miku–sesaat setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul kembali di mereka.<p>

"Kalo capek mah semua juga capek," gerutu Gakupo. Miku membalas dengan mencibir.

Len bergelayut di sofa dan memencet tombol _ON_ pada remote tv. Ia terpaku dan menyantelkan matanya pada layar kaca beberapa menit. Ia mengernyitkan alis, menyadari tiap iklan habis selalu ada adegan merapatkan telapak tangan satu dengan yang lainnya dan menempatkannya di depan dada dan mereka semuanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Hoaaa! Itu juga tradisi lebaran?" seru Len setelah menyadari kemungkinan yang diketahuinya.

"Mana? Mana?" semuanya berhamburan menuju tv. Mereka memelototi tv itu sampai mendapati kalimat + pose seperti yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Len. Mereka melongo, lalu menatap ke arah readers. Yap, mereka menatap kalian, readers X3

Secepat kilat mereka meletakkan kedua telapak tangan yang saling bersentuhan di depan dada mereka–dan berseru dengan penuh semangat; "Selamat hari Idul Fitri 1432 Hijriah, readeeers! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Kalo ada yang salah pada fic ini mohon dimaafkan yaaa!"

Setelah itu, arasa-chan yang merasa selama ini selalu jadi author yang seenak jidat juga minta maaf, ya! Maaf kalo fic-fic arasa-chan kadang mengecewakan, tapi arasa-chan udah berjuang sebaik mungkin! Readers selalu berarti banget buat arasa-chan. Makasih untuk bantuannya selama ini...

...

...Kenapa malah kayak mau berpisah buat selamanya aja?

Baiklah, pokoknya itulah intinya!

Kami semua, segenap kru double m–tuh kan, singkatannya terlalu keren–mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin, yang terpenting, maaf telat 8'3

Ah, ah, selain itu, ada yang mau bantu arasa-chan bikin bambu runcing buat merangin modem jika dia ngajak perang lagi? 8D


End file.
